Banemin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Shirishiri. Personal Appearance Banemin resembles a bright-red pogo-stick with arms of the same colour, 2 lilac handlebars, a yellow face, a lilac spring and sky-blue markings. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Banemin As a Bugmin, his handlebars and his markings are the same colour which is red. Personality Banemin is a Promin who's good at sporting games that involves jumping. He is also an excellent high-jumper. Relationships * Yuto and Shuu (owners (Banemin is also Shuu's Promin buddy) * Turbomin (opponent when Banemin was a Bugmin) Abilities Banemin's Kamiwaza ability is to help anyone reach higher places or objects that anyone cannot reach. As a Bugmin, he can make some objects expand or shorten their lengths and heights and make some objects too bouncy. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Banemin made his debut as a Bugmin in episode 16 when he manipulated Shuu's new pair of running shoes, making Shuu, who wears them, jump around like a grasshopper. Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin challenges Bug-Banemin to 3 games: # Musical chairs # Sumo push # Mini-basket game Bug-Banemin won the first 2 games against Turbomin by cheating using his Bugwaza ability but he lost to Yuto in the mini-basket game. Bug-Banemin was then captured and debugged by Yuto. Banemin was first summoned by Yuto in episode 24 when he used him to bounce Dancemin away, preventing Yuto himself from being effected by him. Banemin made a cameo appearance in episode 28. Prior to this episode, Yuto tried to fuse Banemin with Gakkimin but failed and summoned Unchikomin instead. In episode 31, Banemin was seen running on the treadmill. In episode 34, Yuto tried to fuse Banemin with Turbomin but ends up summoning Unchikomin. Banemin was one of the Promins Yuto takes to the Tokyo Science Museum in episode 35. In episode 37, Banemin tried to help Yuto and Masato escape Wanda but failed. Banemin went past Terara in episode 38. As of episode 44, Yuto gave Banemin to Shuu. Banemin became Shuu's Promin buddy. Using Banemin, Shuu becomes able to chase Bug-Jetmin down in Kirakira First Street. Shuu uses Banemin to travel whilst looking for Bug-Gauzemin in episode 45 and during the battle against Don Bugdez's monsterous form in episode 46. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Banemin made his debut as a Bugmin in chapter 05 when he was scoffed up by Detokkusu Komatsu. Along with Bug-Sharimin, Bug-Burgemin and Bug-Jishomin, Bug-Banemin was captured and debugged by Yuto a moment later. Banemin was rebugged prior to chapter 06 when Bug-Banemin caused a realistic man to jump everywhere. However, Masato captured and debugged Bug-Banemin first before his rival Yuto does so. Along with the rest of the Promins Yuto and Masato have so far in chapter 12, Banemin helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. Trivia Background * Banemin is one of the 4 Promins who became the Promin buddies of the 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters in the original Kamiwaza Wanda season. Banemin is Shuu's Promin buddy. Resemblances * Banemin resembles a pogo-stick. Notes * Banemin can jump higher than the other Promins. Gallery Banemin and Gymmin.PNG Turbo, Jet and Bane Ready fo Fight!.PNG Banemin eye catch.PNG Banemin bouncy jump.PNG Banemin smiling.PNG Turbomin_with_Gakkimin_and_Banemin.PNG Coromin_and_Banemin_on_treadmill.PNG Dancemin on Banemin with nervous.PNG Banemin flew Dancemin away.PNG Promins ferocious looking(1).PNG Promins teamed up to stop Bug-Mente and Hoshisaburo.PNG Links * Banemin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Shirishiri Attribute Promins Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season